


Brave New World

by AmityowesKingacupcake



Series: The world without her [6]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmityowesKingacupcake/pseuds/AmityowesKingacupcake
Summary: The end of the life she had grown accustomed too was coming to an end, now Luz finds herself at a crossroads, but the Boiling Isle's decides to throw here one last curveball---
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: The world without her [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123904
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Luz grimaced as the sharp pain shot through her leg yet again, “This little sadist…” She thought, she had been going through this torture for hal an hour at this point. Another jab went into her leg yet again, she bit her tongue trying to scream several curse words. Eda leaned back in the chair, putting her magazine down on the small table. “Kid, if you would quit moving around so much, you could avoid getting poked…” Luz looked up at her mentor, “I’m sorry, but you know that I am naturally fidgety! OW!” Eda smirked, as the small demon held the pins in its mouth and adjusted the gown Luz was currently wearing. Lilith skimmed her magazine, finally putting it down and leant forward. “So, any plans what you're going to do when it’s all over?” Luz looked down, “I’m not really sure. I mean… it’s not like I can use the degree from hexside where I’m from.” Lilith nodded, “I’m surprised your mother actually agreed to let you finish your schooling here.” Luz thought about that, it had been four years since Amity had taken down the emperor, and Camila seemed to acknowledge the fact that Luz fit in better on the Isles than she did on Earth. Luz still lived with her mom, but every morning she would hurry to the small run down house in the woods and return to what she considered her second home. (Sometimes spending the nights at the Owl House for old times sake.) Now that graduation was only several days away, she needed to decide what to do with the life that was now undecided before her. Eda saw the look on Luz’s face, and quickly changed the subject. “Are you going to attempt a last day prank? It is tradition after all.” Luz shook her head, after all the things I put Bump through, it may be best for not to stress him out more than I already have.” Eda frowned, “You sure, I still have a notebook with all my ideas in them. Most of them are doozies.” The demon measured the garment one last time, “All right, I think I got it all done.”  
Luz leapt off the raised platform and rushed into the changing room. Eda paid the small demon, and threw in several snails for the humans constant fidgeting. Luz walked out of the room, and handed the neatly folded garment to Eda, who placed it in the box. “Me and Lily will get this home. Take the afternoon to yourself.” Luz smiled, hugging the two witch sisters tightly, before heading out into the market. Lilith elbowed Eda, “I never thought I would have seen you go soft in my lifetime.” Luz walked through the market, looking at the various stands wares. The denizens of the Island had grown accustomed to seeing the human daily, and she no longer had to get used to being stared at. She looked up, spotting the small shop that sold the Boiling Isle’s equivalent to coffee, She spotted Amity sitting at a table outside, and was about to shout her name, then noticed she was sitting across from a witch just about her age. Luz ducked behind a small stone barricade, and watched intently. Amity and the girl seemed to be laughing about something, when Amity looked down at the watch on her hand. She got to her feet, and the girl grabbed a napkin and jotted something down upon it and slid it over to Amity, who placed it in the book she had with her, hugging the girl before she vanished into the crowd. Luz slumped to the ground, her mind going back to all those stupid teen romance dramas she used to watch. Luz removed her phone scroll and dialed Amity’s number, she answered on the third ring. “Hey babe! What’s up?” Amity’s bubbly voice echoed through the phone, “Oh, not much. Just got the afternoon to myself. You wanna meet at the market?” There was a brief moment of silence, “Yeah, sure. I’m at the manor now. Give me half an hour? I can meet you at the library.” Luz tried to hide the shakiness in her voice, “Yeah. Okay see you then.” Luz ended the call, and sat on the ground for a moment, one thought began to repeat in her head, was Amity growing tired of her? 

Amity walked through the crowds, nearing the library, she hummed happily to herself. She spotted Luz sitting on the steps leading up to the main entrance, she tiptoed quietly getting behind her without being seen, then made her move. Luz felt the arms wrap around her, “Hey there beautiful!” Amity whispered in the humans ear, Luz didn’t even turn and look at Amity. “Hey…” She muttered, Amity’s expression lowered, usually that got a smirk or a chuckle from Luz. “Something on your mind?” She asked, letting go of Luz and sitting next together on the stairwell. Luz looked up, staring at the passing crowd, “Just thinking about something that Eda brought up earlier.” Amity gripped Luz’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “So...what did you want to do today?” Amity asked, Luz leant back thinking. “Not really sure, my minds been a little preoccupied.” Luz said, still thinking about the woman she had seen talking with Amity. Luz turned looking up at the library doors, “You know what we haven’t done in a while?” Amity turned looking up at the doors. “Oh titan no…” Amity whispered burying her head in her hands. “SECRET AZURA BOOKCLUB!” Luz screamed, making several passing creatures stare at the two teens, while Amity tried to hide the shade of red were face was turning. Amity entered the hideaway first, it had been years since she had last used it, a thin layer of dust covered everything in the room, She ran her finger on the old desk, leaving a trail. Luz plopped down on an old bean bag, being engulfed by the large plume that she kicked up. “Bleh…” She coughed, rubbing at the dust that now covered her face. Amity smirked, “I’m going to go see if they have cleaning supplies at the front desk.” Amity dropped her bag and exited the room, Luz stared at the bag. She knew snooping was wrong, but curiosity got the better of her. She scrambled off the chair and opened the bag finding the book Amity had carried with her when she left the coffee shop. She flipped through the pages, finding the folded up napkin, she opened it carefully and saw what the young witch had jotted down upon it. It was clearly a phone number, Luz heart sank when she heard the footsteps approaching the room. She shoved the napkin back into the book and returned it to the bag. Luz plopped back onto the bag, being engulfed again by a cloud of dust. “WHY DID I DO THAT AGAIN!” Luz screamed, causing the dust to enter her mouth...

Luz entered the doors of Hexside the next morning, she had arrived extremely early. After the disappearance of the Emperor, the school had been mostly funded by private donations of the Boiling Isle’s elite, but Bump still ran things as he always did. She walked down the nearly empty halls, but memories filled her mind of the antics she had taken part of during her time attending classes here. She felt a firm hand grip her shoulder, she tensed a little, seeing as she had been lost in thought, and did not hear the creature approach her from behind. She turned slowly coming face to face with Principal Bump. “Good morning sir…” She muttered, he glared down at the human. “Ms. Noceda, I would like to have a word.”  
“Wow, Luz! Just… Wow!” Willow gasped, as Luz leaned against her locker, still shocked by what Bump had asked her to do. Luz slumped slowly to the floor, “ Seriously, me giving the valedictorian speech? That just screams disaster.” Willow knelt beside her friend placing a comforting hand upon her shoulder. “You’ll do great Luz, I mean, no other student has studied every magical track and still managed to get passing grades in all of them.” Luz thought about that for a moment, “True…” She muttered. Gus walked up, holding his book bag over his shoulder, “What’s with her?” He asked, pointing a thumb at Luz. Luz told him what Bump had asked, his eyes going wide. “Wow, my money was on Amity doing that?” Luz turned towards Gus, “Well, thanks for the vote of confidence.” Gus leaned back against the row of demonic lockers, “Luz, it’s just public speaking. I mean, it’s not like a life threatening monster.”

A group of Demon Hunters walked down the shores of the beach, reports of a creature had been reported throughout the night, and they had decided to investigate. They came across a path carved into the wet sand, one of the hunters bent down to get a closer look. He brushed away some of the wet sand, pulling out a large scale. He turned it in his hand, “Boss, I found something.” The head hunter walked over, seeing the item in his hand. “What could that have come from?” He asked, when the voice came from the cave nearest them. “From me….” The hunters turned, as the creature slid across the sand, the hunters stood no chance as the creature tore through them as they were nothing, it however coiled itself around one of them lifting it towards its face, “I want you to deliver a message to the little community that you're from…” The demon hunter eyes widened, “What message?” The creature pressed it’s face closer, “Tell them that they have two days to leave, or they will be killed by the wrath of the Titan Killer…”

Amity entered the school, she was a little behind schedule due to the fact that her mother was still pestering her about which coven track to choose. She walked briskly past a group of students, and heard the faint muffled conversation. Had she heard that right, Luz was chosen to give the speech at the graduation? Amity shook her head, best not dwell on rumors, she thought and hurried to her locker. She grabbed her books and headed towards the abomination homeroom. She met up with the group during the lunch period, and Luz looked at the notebook in front of her, scribbling out a large passage. “What are you working on?” Amity asked, sitting next to Luz. The human buried her heads into her hands, “Ugh. Bump asked me to deliver the speech at the graduation ceremony.” Amity stared at Luz. “I could help if you need it, maybe you could swing tonight after school.” Luz looked down at the paper, and the many crossed out sections, she could get help from Eda for this, but that probably would result in Luz in telling the rest of her graduating class to burn down the system. Luz nodded, “Yeah, what time?” Amity looked down at her planner, “Say 6? I have some things to handle after school.” Luz just nodded, her mind going back to the image of the girl from the coffee shop, “All right then.”

“Okay, spill.” Willow said, walking with Luz across the greenhouse. Willow checked the various plants, giving the ones that needed it water, Luz leaned against several bags of fertilizer. “What do you mean?” Willow turned, “Luz, I can tell something is eating at you. You're not your normal chipper self.” Luz deflated a little, “Am I that obvious?” Willow smirked, as Luz fidgeted in her spot. “I saw Amity talking with someone yesterday. Then I found a folded up napkin with a scroll number on it in one of her books…” Willow put down the watering can. “Luz, have you just asked her about it? It would be the easiest thing to do.” Luz looked at Willow, raising her hands, “Your right Willow…” Willow looked back at one of the potted plants.”I’m always right. Plus, it helps to have common sens---” Willow was cut short when a pair of garden gloves hit her in the back of the head, “NOCEDA!”

Amity pressed the buzzer on the outside of the building, and the small click was heard as Amity pushed open the door and headed up the stairwell. She got to the second floor, and approached the door with the number she was looking for. She knocked gently, and the door slowly opened. “Hey--- What in TITAN’S name is that?” Edric rubbed at the small green goatee on his chin, “Just something I’m testing out.” Amity tried to hold in her laughter, “I’m afraid I gotta give you an F.” Edric’s face dropped, “Ha. Funny.” He stepped to the side and welcomed Amity inside his newly rented apartment. “Still can’t believe you moved out of the Manor.” Amity muttered, Edric shut the door and walked over to an armchair in the corner of the small space “Wouldn’t you?” Amity opened her mouth, she had never really thought about it, she pondrred about it for a moment. “So, how did the meeting go?” Amity lowered herself onto the couch, “Your girlfriend seems nice, thanks for helping me out with this. You're sure she’s good?” Edric nodded, “She’s naturally gifted, so what is it going to look like?” Amity removed her day planner, and showed Edric the illustration.” Edric glanced at it for a moment, “Really?” Amity shut the book placing it back in her bag, “Well, it holds a special meaning.” Edric nodded, “Mom still berating you on choosing which track to join?” Amity’s expression soured, “Constantly. Ever since the Emperor’s coven stopped being a thing…” Amity and Edric shared a small smirk, they had never told their parents of the events that had occurred that fateful day, it had been a dirty little secret between the blight children. Amity sunk further back onto the couch, “It’s been nice actually. Not having to try to maintain a standard that the emperor upheld... “ Edric heard the small chime, as Amity removed her scroll and glanced at the screen “Speaking of which.” She muttered, Amity hit the answer button, “AMITY! GET HOME NOW!!!” Shrieked the voice of Odalia , Amity stared at the phone, a look of concern on her face. Edric glanced at his sister's worried expression, “What was that about?” Edric asked, Amity just stared at the scroll, “I---I don’t know.”

Amity entered the main foyer of the manor, to find her father waiting for her. His face was unreadable, not giving Amity any idea what was going on. “Please, follow me to the dining hall…” He said, his voice somewhat shaky. Amity had never heard her father’s voice waver, and followed his lead down the hall. The doors to the hall opened, and Amity saw the heads of the main eight covens sitting in chairs around the massive oak table, the head of the Abomination coven leaned forward, “Amity Blight, we need to talk.”


	2. Chapter 2

Alador pulled out one of the chairs from the table, and Amity took a seat, glancing around at the coven heads. “Is this because I haven’t chosen a coven to join?” Odalia glared at her daughter, “This is about nothing so trivial.” Said the abomination head, causing a wide eye glare from Odalia. “Well, sort of. We are curious about your whereabouts the day the Emperor was killed.” Alador turned, “Killed, I thought he just---vanished.” The plant head coven spoke next, “That is the story we gave the local residents, yes, but the nine of us in this room now the truth.” Amity sat in her chair, avoiding the buzzing of her scroll’s incoming call tone, “I was hanging out with Luz, I---” Amity stopped, “Did you say the nine of us?” She muttered, getting hard glares from all the coven members “How long have you known?” The construction head leaned back in his chair. “A day after you committed the act…” Alador looked at the burly creature, then turned his eyes to his daughter. “Are you implying my daughter committed a crime?” Amity sank into her chair, “How did you find out?” Odalia and Alador stared wide eyed at Amity’s admission, their jaws hanging open in shock. “The emperor had installed security scrolls in his secret lab. We did however dispose of the footage.” Amity looked at the group before her, “Why?” She asked, “The way we see it you did the island and us a favor.” said the head of the bard track. Alador looked at the group, bewilderment on his face. “You dare speak ill of the emperor?” The bard head laughed, “Oh please, The man was becoming unstable. I swear to the Titan he brought up the day of Unity in almost every conversation.” Amity leaned forward in her chair, curious about the coven heads next statement. “Why wait to tell me that you knew about this until now?” The abomination head stared at Amity “Well, after he vanished we continued to run things behind the scenes. We didn’t want chaos to engulf the island. But we have been running things for over 40 years now, we believe its time for the next generation to take things over from her on out.” Amity looked around at the group, “What does that have to do with me?” She asked. “Well, we believe the island needs someone to run things, and we think it should be you.”

Amity sat in silence for several minutes, “You can’t be serious. I’m--that’s…” The Oracle Coven head stared at the young girl, “We have been watching you since the day after the...incident. We have seen your compassion for others and ferocity when someone you care for has been wronged, if you applied that to everyone living on the Isle, you could make it better than it ever has been.” Amity thought about that for a moment, she rubbed at her eyes, this was a lot to take in. She was about to speak, when something moved quickly by one of the large windows, covering the room in darkness for a moment. Odalia turned her head towards the window, when it exploded inward, showering glass upon the gathering of magical beings. “This house….So gaudy.” The creature hissed, as it raised its head, as everyone scrambled to their feet. Alador spun his finger in a large circle, sending a wave of fire at the beast, and watched in shock as it washed over it with no effect whatsoever. “Hmmmm, that tickled.” The being said, lunging toward Alador, sending the male witch flying into a nearby wall with a sickening crack. “DAD!” Amity screamed, rushing to her fathers side, he lay, unmoving, on the hard floor. Odalia glared hard at the creature, “I don’t know what you're after, but we will pay you to le---” The creature erupted in a fit of laughter. “Oh, that is exactly why I have come. You believe your wealth has bought you power all these years, I have come to give you a reminder what true power really looks like.” The beast then moved quickly about the room, as screams filled the hallways of Blight Manor.

Eda’s eyes scrolled down the paper, giving it the once over. Luz sat back in the corner of Eda’s stand. Eda lowered the paper, “It’s not bad, kid. A little flowery… and what does this even mean?” She said, tapping the paper at a specific passage. “You don’t like it?” Eda held the paper reading the passage out loud, “The true magic is the friends we made along the way? That’s gibberish…” Luz grabbed the paper defensively, “I know, Amity is going to help me later with it.” Lilith handed a pair of crocs, completing the purchase. “So why are you asking Eda to proofread it?” Eda shot a glance at her sister, then sighed in agreement. “Hate to agree, but she has a point.” She turned towards Luz, seeing the worried look of her apprentice’s face. “Luz, is something wrong?” Luz deflated a little, “I’m not sure.” Lilith looked at Eda, who nodded. Lilith flipped the sign on the stand “On break, Be Back in 15 minutes.” Lilith and Eda walked over and sat next to the human, who didn’t pry but just sat and waited to see if Luz wanted to talk about it. “I saw Amity yesterday, it looked like she was on a date with a cute witch girl…” Eda put a hand on Luz’s shoulder, “Looked that way? Did you ask her about it?” Luz shook her head, “What if she was, what if she’s going to dump me…” Eda lowered herself to look in the human’s eyes. “Remember Atagast? Don’t take things on the surface level, and don’t think like that. That girl is crazy for you.” Lilith spoke up, “I suggest you get to the manor now and have this discussion ASAP. better than dwelling on worst case scenarios.” Luz erased her head to speak, causing Eda to point in the general direction of the manor, “You heard her, GO!” Luz smiled grabbing her bag and sprinting into the crowded streets of the market.

Luz walked down the cobblestone path that led to the manor, when the voice broke the serene quiet. “Luz, hey!” She turned to see Edric sprinting towards her, followed closely by the girl from the coffee shop from the other day. “Edric! Long time no see…” She shouted, giving the twin a gently hug, and looking over at the witch girl. “Oh right, this is my girlfriend, Callie.” Luz looked at Ed, “Your girl---” Callie reached out her hand, tucking the package she was holding under the crook of her arm, “So you're the infamous human that I have heard so much about.” Luz shook the extended hand, “Stupid overactive imagination…” She thought, as the pressure she was feeling lifted. “What are heading to the manor for?” Asked Ed, “Oh, Amity was going to help me, Bump asked me to give the valedictorian speech at the graduation ceremony.” Ed’s eyes widened, “That’s great Luz!” The trio then turned and continued down the path, “So I’ve never seen you before.” Luz asked Callie, who simply hummed. “Yeah, I’m a Glandis girl. I’m doing a job internship in Bonesbourough. That’s how I met handsome over here.” She said, pointing a thumb towards Ed. Luz chuckled, and was about to ask what sort of job she was aiming towards, when the manor came into view. The front of the building was torn off, scattered in pieces around the large lawn, windows were shattered and bodies lay in heaps on the front lawn as well. Luz sprinted to the crumpled form of Amity, giving her a small shake. “Amity?”she whispered softly, the green haired witch stirred. “Ugh, wha--Luz?” Lus sighed in relief, “Amity, what happened?” Amity eyes widened, looking around the ruins scattered across the lawn. “Not here, we need to get somewhere safe.” Luz turned to see Edric and Callie checking the other figures on the lawn, “Right, but any idea on how, this people don’t look in any condition to walk on their own at the moment, and we can’t fit them all on staffs…” Amity spun a circle, conjuring an abomination. “There is an old cart we used to use when we went on family excursions in a shed over there.” Amity said pointing, Luz nodded. “You, help pull it.” Amity ordered the abomination, the being nodded and grunted in response. Luz rushed to the shed as fast as she could, seeing a large tarp covering something in a nearby corner, she pulled it off as the goopy creature grabbed it and pulled it onto the setting sunlight towards the road away from the manor. Luz pulled out her scroll sending a message to Eda and her friends. “Meet at the Owl House, EMERGENCY!” She ran out, and helped load the group, several of which were starting to come too, but most of the others were still knocked out by whatever ruined the manor. Luz sat next to Amity, as the abomination began to pull the cart towards the location of the Owl House.

Eda dug her potions for ones that could be used for healing, as Lilith, Ed and Callie checked the other figures for any major injuries. It appeared mostly to be bumps and bruises, as Amity sat on the couch, looking off into the distance, “So, want to tell us what exactly happened?” Luza asked, Amity raised her head, “Well, it’s going to sound crazy…” Luz just looked at her, “Try me.” Amity leaned back onto the sofa, “The coven heads are talking about re establishing the emperor’s coven, and they….want me to run things.” Lilith, Eda and Luz jaws dropped, Luz quickly regained composure. “What about the Manor?” She pried, Amity looked back down, “During their little sales pitch, a creature burst in. We tried to fight it, but our magic just bounced off it. I’ve never seen anything be able to resist magic before. Before it left, he said tomorrow that It was going to lay waste to Bonesbourough.” Eda looked down at the green haired witchling, “What did it look like, maybe we can do research on this thing.” Amity got up and walked over to one of the many bookshelves scattered around the main room, her fingers running over the spines looking for the one she needed, she pulled one off and opened to the illustration, “This is where things get crazy.” She muttered, showing the page to assembled masses. Willow looked up, from the spot where she and Gus had been applying bandages to some of the coven heads injuries. “Amity, did you hit your head?” Amity just glared at the group, then shook her head, “I know what I saw, even I have a hard time believing it.” Amity gripped the Azura book tightly, showing the drawing of the Gildersnake to the group in front of her.


	3. Chapter 3

Luz went through the white light of the portal, she had requested that she go and get her mom help with some of the injuries, plus she needed to come with the terms that one of the villains from her favorite book series was real and attacking her friends. Amity watched her go, Eda walked over and placed a hand on the young girl’s back, “Why don’t you go check on your parents kid?” Amity nodded, some of the victims of the assault were still rendered unconscious, her parents were among them. Amity walked her way to the back bedroom, where Edric and Callie sat on a pair of chairs watching over the forms of their parents. “Any change?” AMity whispered, Edric shook his head, a look of concern crossing his features. Amity knelt down next to him, running her hands through her hair. “Mom is going to be so pissed that I brought them here.” Edric smirked, “Yeah, she still doesn’t like the fact you hang out here still. You thought she would have grown used to it by now.” Callie leant forward, pulling the small package from under the chair, “Amity, I know this is not the best time, but…” She held the box out to her, and Amity took it removing the wrapping and opening the box looking at the contents. Her eyes widened, staring at the craftsmanship, “Wow, It looks more beautiful than I imagined.” Callie smiled, taking the praise. Amity heard a small knock on the door, “Come in.” She whispered. Lilith cracked the door slightly, “Luz and Camila are back, I think we should have a talk.”  
Luz sat on the couch, while her mother looked over the coven heads, “ Well, these don’t look too bad, mostly bumps and bruises. Anyone else need to be given the once over.” She asked, Edric gestured her towards the bedroom, “Yeah, my parents are this way.” Camila just nodded, following the green haired boy, “Are you going to keep that?” Camila asked, gesturing at the goatee, giving him a look of disapproval, earning a small chuckle from Amity and Callie. “Oh, not you too!” Edric groaned as they disappeared down the hall. Eda sat on the couch, finally speaking up. “So, anyone have a plan what to do about this whole thing?” The coven heads who were cognizant looked at one another. “Our best option is to evacuate Bonesborough for the moment, get the citizens safe.” Amity looked over at them, thinking for a moment. “Okay, but after that, what if this thing decides to continue attacking, I say some of us go on the defensive.” Luz muttered, Gus turned looking at her from his spot on the floor. “Luz, look at what it did to the heads of the coven, we wouldn’t have a chance against this thing.” Luz shot up, and began to pace, it had become a behavior of hers when she brainstormed ideas. Eda looked at the human, “Luz, he has a point, we can’t--” Luz stopped, looking at her mentor. “We can’t just run away. We need to try to stop this thing.” The construction coven head, looked at the young human, “You didn’t see what this thing can do. It was a force of nature.” Luz turned looking at the bearded creature, she was about to speak, when an idea began to form in her mind. The hexside kids shot Eda a glance, they had seen that look on Luz’s face before, and it normally led to a crazy caper or shenanigans. Eda placed her fingers on her temples, “Oh boy here we go.” Luz grabbed an easel from the corner of the room, and set it up so everyone could see it. “Okay, so just hear me out…”   
Everyone looked at the crude diagram drawn on the white paper, finally finishing her demonsration. Lilith looked at Luz, “This seems ill conceived.” Amity got up, “But, it’s the only offensive idea we have at the moment, plus it may buy us some time to get the people farther away from this thing. I say we go for it.” Luz shot Amity a small smile, at least someone was putting faith her wacky idea. Eda was about to speak up, when shouting was heard from the spare bedroom. “GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!” The sound of the door opening was heard, and footsteps moved quickly towards the main room. “WHO’S IDEA WAS IT COME TO HERE?” Odalia glowered, Amity raised her hand, getting a stern look from her mother. “I should have guessed. It’s bad enough that you killed the emperor, and now you drag out name further into the mud by continuing to consort with this degenerate?” Eda stood, about to speak, when Amity got to her feet and got several inches from her mothers face. “ENOUGH!!! EDA WAS KIND ENOUGH TO HELP PROVIDE US SHELTER AND MEDICAL CARE. AT LEAST SHE ACTS MORE LIKE A MOTHER THAN YOU EVER DID!” Odalia’s face dropped, stunned by the sudden outburst, “AND IF GIVEN THE CHANCE I RID THE ISLAND OF THE EMPEROR AGAIN! HE WAS INSANE AND DRUNK ON POWER, IF YOU DON’T LIKE IT. THEN THERE...IS...THE...DOOR!” Amity screamed, the room fell silent, all eyes now focused on Odalia, who stood wide eyed and jaw agape. The silence was broken by Edric, “Anyone have a pin? I want to see if we can hear it drop.” Odalia looked around, and quietly sunk into a chair, Camila emerged from the hallway, as Amity turned to Luz. “The only problem is how we are going to get the creature up there Luz, even if we get it to chase us that thing is extremely quick. We can’t outrun it on foot.” Luz tapped her chin, when the air crackled with energy and a glowing white portal appeared on one of the nearby walls. The coven heads took a defensive stance, and Lilith and Eda raised their staffs. Amity raised her hand, “WAIT!” She shouted, as a voice emerged from the white glowing light now filling the room. “We should be able to help with that…” came the female voice, as Hecate and Malingale entered the room.

The room went silent, staring at the two figures now standing against the wall as the magical portal faded behind them. Hecate turned to Luz, whose eyes were wide “You do mind picking that up off the floor?” She asked with a small smirk. Luz looked around her feet, “What?” She muttered, “Your jaw…” Hecate declared, a small chuckle coming from Malingale. Luz shook her head, still not believing the two figures that stood before her, until the three headed witch turned towards the rest of the group. “Ms. Noceda, Amity. Long time no see.” Hecate said, nodding at the two. Luz looked at her mom and girlfriend, eyes growing wide. Amity stepped forward, not wanting Luz to start berating her with questions, giving the human teen a stern glance, “Luz, we can talk about this later. But let’s focus on the task at hand.” Luz thought for a moment, and nodded her head slightly, Amity then turned her head towards Hecate. “Do I even want to know why you are here now?” Hecate expression turned sour, “We’re just here to help, just tell us what your plan is.” Amity looked around, pointing at several coven heads. “Okay, can you head to the town and start getting people evacuated?” The heads nodded, and got to their feet and headed towards the door. Luz went to the portal door, causing Amity to turn her head. “I’ll go get my supplies, you kept them right mom?” Camila nodded, “Against my better judgement.” She whispered. Luz vanished into the light, as Camila approached Amity. “I’m going to need you to stay here and help watch over the injured, just to be safe.” Camila nodded, as Amity turned towards Lilith, Eda, Edric and Callie. “When Luz gets back, I want you to head to the location and set up for the morning, we will meet up there, and we will signal you when we are ready.” Amity then looked at Hecate and Malingale, “ You two will be providing backup for me and Luz just as a precaution.” The two nodded in agreement, as Amity sat down in an armchair, hoping that this would work.

Luz returned 20 minutes later, and handed the bag to Eda. “Be safe, kid.” She said, embracing Luz in a tight hug. “When have i ever done anything reckless?” Luz smirked, causing Eda to ruffle her hair, and giving a small chuckle. The four took off on their staffs, disappearing into the night sky. Amity looked at Luz, “Screw it…” She thought, and got up and walked over to her. “Luz, can we talk privately?” Luz looked at her, and followed her into the night air. “Luz , I--” Luz raised her hand, “Wait, before you say anything, I think I owe you an apology.” Amity stopped, and looked at Luz. “For what exactly?” She questioned, Luz lowered her head, “I--thought you were cheating on me.” Amity stuttered, “I would never! What gave you that idea?” Luz explained how she had seen Amity and Callie at the market that day, and how Amity had lied about where she was. Amity placed her hands on Luz’s, “I’m sorry for thinking that, but why didn’t you tell me the truth?” Amity lowered her hands, “I--- well maybe I should just you.” Amity dug her hand into her pocket, “If this doesn’t work tomorrow, I would like to know your answer now…” Amity bent down onto a knee, and removed the oak box from her pocket, and opened it. Luz stared down at the golden band with a pick crystal in the center. Luz eyebrows shot up, staring at the ring version of the Grom Tiara. “Luz, I can’t think of a future where you are not part of my life, would you…” Luz didn’t even let her finish the sentence, “YES!” She screamed, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. Amity smiled and placed the ring on Luz’s finger, and got to her feet. Luz leaned forward, embracing the startled witch in a passionate kiss. “Where did you get this?” Luz asked, looking at the band on her hand, “Callie is doing an internship at the local blacksmith, Edric told me about it and she was happy to help.” Luz looked Amity in the eyes, and was about to deliver another kiss, when Hooty pressed up against Amity’s cheek. “Can I be the Flower Girl?” Luz eyes widened as Amity balled her hands into a fist. Camila however stepped in, who had been watching from the open door. “HOOTY! THEY ARE HAVING A MOMENT!” She declared, dragging the bird tube away from the young couple.


	4. Chapter 4

Lilith placed the final object in the ground, and headed back towards the small campsite that Edric and Eda had set up. She sat down on a small rock sticking out of the ground. “That should be all of them.” She declared, tossing the empty bag onto the ground. Eda looked up, poking at the small fire that was cooking the stew she had prepared. Callie looked up from her spot on the ground, “Do you always get involved in things like this?” She questioned, Edric smirked, looking at her. “Oh, you have no idea.” He claimed, causing her to glance at the two older sisters. Eda looked up at the sky, thinking. Lilith looked at her, concerned. “Eda, I’m sure things are going to go smoothly.” Eda nodded, “I know, but...I’m still worried. The emperor was one thing, but this…” Lilith grabbed her sister’s hand, giving a slight squeeze. “Luz always comes out on top of things, just have faith.” Eda smiled slightly, thinking about all the things that could go wrong would just make her panicky, she grabbed bowls from her backpack and began to dish up the stew.

Amity sat next to Luz, as Hecate and Malingale got a small fire going in the Owl House fireplace. “Go ahead and ask…” Hecate stated, looking towards Luz. The human stared at the three faced witch, “So, you wrote the Azura novels. But in the books Azura killed the gildersnake. How is it still…” Hecate looked at the crackling flames, Malingale placed a hand on the witches shoulder. “I’ll take this.” He stated, making Hecate relax a little. “Like you already know, magic doesn’t hurt it. Azura did her best to try and stop it when they fought, but she only managed to hurt it enough for it to flee and nurse it’s injuries. We don’t know where it went after it left the Island.” Luz looked at the soothsayer, who walked over and looked out the window, “Azura barely escaped the battle with her life, she spent weeks healing after.” Luz looked down at her feet, “Speaking of, will Azura be joining us---” Hecate dropped the fire poker to her hand, causing Luz to jump, emitting a small squeak of surprise. “Sorry--it’s just…” She whispered, rubbing at the tears starting to well up in her eyes. “What happened exactly?” Amity asked, Hecate turned, looking at the two young witches sitting on the couch. “When Belos began to bind rogue witches to bring an end to the savage ages, Azura decided to start a rebellion. However, he used some sort of magic that we had never encountered before. He was able to catch and bind Malingale to his coven. I fled to the human realm to escape the same fate. We---don’t know what happened to Azura. We have spent the last several years looking for any signs of her. Maybe she fled as well, or maybe Belos got her in the end, so far we haven’t been able to find answers.” The four sat in silence, until Camila,Gus and Willow entered from the kitchen which was now acting as a makeshift infirmary. Luz looked at her mom, then back at Hecate. “Just one more question, how did you meet these two?” She said, pointing at Camila and Amity simultaneously. Hecate sat down on the floor, “Well, i just wanted to inform your mother you were safe when she discovered that you were not at the camp.” Luz nodded, “But Amity surprised even me. Time is fluid, during the discussion with your mother, I saw glimpses of Amity battling the emperor, being wounded by a gunshot, and an image of her in a witches wool cloak and holding a sword.” Amity eyes widened, “Is that why you gave those to me?” Hecate nodded, “It seemed they were to be a help to you, so I was glad to part with them. Now I suggest we get some rest, rather not be half asleep when you two pull this off.” 

Luz awoke to find Amity standing, looking out the window, looking intently at her scroll.  
“What’s wrong?” She asked, “Amity turned looking at Luz. “Nothing, Just got an update from the coven heads. They got the citizens out of town, they divided the massive crowd into eight smaller manageable groups and headed out into the wilderness. If we succeed, I am to send a message and they’ll start the journey back.” Luz sat up and walked over to Amity, “So, about the whole coven thing….are you going to take up the offer?” Amity sighed, leaning up against the windowsill, the rising sun hitting her face. “I don’t know, I mean, running the whole island? Thats a big responsibility” Luz looked down at her feet, “I think you should do it.” Amity turned, a look of shock on her face, “You do?” She muttered, Luz rubbed the back of her neck. “Well, yeah.” Amity gripped the old wood, “What if I wind up like Belos, power hungry and…. I always pushed myself when i was younger, what if this just brings that back to the surface?” Luz grabbed the hand of her friend, rubbing her thumb over her knuckles, “You’ll have me to keep you grounded.” Luz said, smirking. Amity relaxed, looking over into the comforting brown eyes. A voice broke the silence, causing the two to turn to see Hecate and Malingale walking into the living room. “We should head out.” Amity nodded, they needed to prepare, “One thing she said. Amity entered the side room, and grabbed the object of the wall, looking down as she held it gently in her hands. “All right, Let’s try to do the impossible.” Amity declared, and the four headed out towards Bonesbourough. 

The sounds of the footsteps echoed through the barren town, causing Luz to grin, “It’s quiet, too quiet.” She muttered, grinning. Amity shot the human a glance, “Titan, you are such a dork.” Luz looked at Amity, “Oh, and you aren’t?” Amity rolled her eyes, as Luz looked back at Malingale, “HEY, YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE PICTURE AMITY DREW OF YOU AND HER WHEN SHE WAS---” Amity slapped her hand over the girls mouth, giving her a hard stare. She felt a wet sensation cover her palm, “LUZ! Did you just lick my hand?” She screamed, rubbing her hand on her leggings. Malingale glanced over at Hecate, “These two are going to be the ones who make the island better?” He said, keeping his voice low. Hecate smiled, nodding her head. “They’ll grow into it.” She hummed, watching the pair in front of them. Amity stopped, looking at a large stone wall. She walked up to it, “All right, this should work.”

The gildersnaked entered the small empty town around 9, slowly working his way through the streets, hunting for any stragglers or creatures who had decided not to take his warning seriously. “Huh, I thought he would be bigger.” The voice said, causing the snake to turn and stare at the two teens sitting atop the wall.” The snake raised his head, “I was hoping to fill my bloodlust this morning, prepare to meet your---” Luz leaned forward, “Blah, blah, blah. Does every egotistical creep always feel the need to give a speech before he starts the killing?” The being raised lowered his head, “I am not like anything you have encountered little girl, do not mistake me for---” Luz raised her hands, “Allright, jeez. No need to get all “HISSY” about it." Amity looked over, “Snake puns? Really?” She asked, causing Luz to grin. The two then hopped down onto the other side of the wall, vanishing from Gildersnakes line of sight. “BET YOU CAN’T CATCH US!” Luz shouted, causing the Gildersnake to lunge forward, hitting the stone wall, breaking through it was nothing. He emerged on the other side, and entered the portal that Hecate and Malingale had conjured during Luz’s attempt to annoy the beast. Once the being had completely vanished entirely, the tow closed the portal, leaving the teens to carry out the second part of the plan. 

Luz and Amity were surrounded by the cold, and tried their best to sprint across the ground in front of them. “TRICKERY!” Echoed the voice, Amity turned back seeing the Glidersnake moving towards them, however the terrain made it a little slower. Amity spun her hand, shooting a pinkish fireball into the sky, giving the signal. Eda Lilith, Ed and Callie lit the fireworks Luz had given them, sending them skyward and filling the air with the sounds of explosions. The sound was almost deafening, breaking the quiet serenity of the knee. Eda and Lilith grabbed their staffs and took to the sky, hoping the sounds would be enough. Luz looked back, seeing the Gildersnake getting closer to them, fangs bared and ready to deliver a killing blow, Amity turned as well, then grabbed Luz pulling her in close, they closed their eyes pressing close to one another. Eda and the rest of the group watched from the air as the avalanche they caused hit the beast and then washed over the girls, Eda grimaced, having a flashback from years earlier, “I hope you know what your doing Luz…” She thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Luz gripped Amity tightly, as the sound of trees cracking and the earth shifting around them filled her ears. She waited, and slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was the look of determination on Amity’s face, sweat starting to appear on her brow. Luz looked around, at the pink diamonds that rose up from the glowing circle on the snow beneath them. Snow collided with the barrier, crackling as it was repelled from swallowing the two. Luz stared at Amity, “Did I ever tell you that you're amazing?” She asked, grinning. Amity chuckled, “Luz, I need to focus, I never had to use this to keep something out before.” Luz and Amity stood watching the snow for what felt like an eternity, finally when the snow stopped colliding against the makeshift shield, Amity lowered the barrier. Snow slumped around them, as the two looked around, the creature that had been chasing them was nowhere to be seen. Eda and Lilith landed several feet from them, as Callie and Ed hopped off the staffs and rushed towards the two. “Wow, surviving two avalanches in your lifetime, nice word kiddo.” Ed said, ruffling Amity’s hair. “STOP!” Amity said, pushing her brother's hand away. Amity then turned, looking at the edge of the cliff, her eyes narrowed. She walked over to the edge, and looked down. Luz stepped next to her, sighing in relief, Amity however turned back to Lilith. “Can you get me down there? I need to be sure.”

The Gildersnaked writhed, but the tree piercing its midsection made sure it stayed firmly in place, as waves from the sea washed up against it. Lilith lowered herself gently, and Amity hopped off the staff. Eda landed several inches from her sister, and Ed and Callie leapt off, nearly slipping on the wet sand. She held out her hand to Luz, who joined her among the sandy shore. They stepped forward, “Ow, that looks painful.” Amity declared, her voice raised to be heard against the waves crashing around the rocks around her. The gildersnake turned, its eyes filled with rage. “I have healed from worse, when I free myself, I will ensure that you will be the last to die, knowing the blood of your loved ones will be on your hands…” He rasped, writhing even more, trying to free itself. Amity reached down, sliding the object she had grabbed off the wall at the owl house, from her waistband, and stepped towards the creature. “You won’t get that chance…” Amity growled, stepping atop the beast’s head, as it moved quickly trying to throw her off balance, Amity raised the sword she had received years earlier, and drove it down into the scaly flesh of the gildersnake. She was fueled by rage and adrenaline, this being had attacked her home and hurt her father, so even she was shocked when she heard the shattering of bone. The sword had cracked through the creature's skull, Amity twisted the blade in her hands, causing the beast's eyes to roll upward, giving one final breath as it finally quit its thrashing movements. Amity waited for a minute, then withdrew the blood covered blade, giving it a small flick. “Damn kid.” Eda’s voice cracked the silence of the moment, causing her to turn and seeing the rest of the group staring at her slack jawed. She hopped off the creature's head, missing Edric quickly shoving his hand into his cloak’s pocket. Luz rushed forward, as Amity slipped on the sand, barely catching the startled witch. Amity regained her footing, and pulled out her scroll, sending word to the coven heads to start to return to Bonesbourough. Luz looked at the Gildersnake, “So, what now?” She asked, Amity looked at the sky, thinking. “There is only one thing I want to do now..,” She responded. 

Hooty opened, letting the group inside, Amity walked right over to the couch, collapsing into it with a dull thud. Exhaustion washed over her, Luz removed her winter gloves throwing them onto the table in front of her, when Eda’s shriek filled the home. Luz took a defensive stance, and Amity leapt up looking around for any sign of trouble. Eda stared wide eyed at Luz, grabbing her hand and admiring the ring. “Sorry---sorry… Did… are you two?” She muttered, glancing between the two, Willow and Gus entered from the kitchen, shortly followed by Camila, all of which were smirking. Luz nodded, “Amity asked last night after you guys headed off.” Eda pulled the two into a tight hug, “I’m so happy for two.” She whispered, pulling back. She stared Luz in the eyes, “But you gotta promise me one thing though kid.” Luz looked at her, “Okay, what?” Eda smiled her biggest grin, “I get to be in charge of the bachelorette party.” Luz chuckled, “Deal.” She laughed. Camila looked at the group, “I assume the danger is over?” She questioned, causing Lilith to nod. Camila let out a sigh of relief, she had been worried sick all morning that something was going to go wrong. She gestured for the group to follow her into the kitchen, where she had a large assortment of food sitting on the table. “Mami, why did you make so much food?” Luz asked. Camila stared at the table, “Cooking helps me relax, and I’ll admit I did go a little overboard.” The group filled the plates in front of them, and started in on the small feast celebrating not only the Gildersnakes defeat but the engagement as well. The sun had only begun to lower in the sky when the Coven Heads arrived, after returning to the town and making sure the townspeople were okay. Amity approached them, “I’ve come to a decision.” She stated, “I’m going to take you up on the offer.” The abomination head extended his hand, “That’s good to hear, as the citizens are already talking about your deed from this morning.” Amity’s face turned into one of confusion, “What do you mean?” she asked, “Maybe you should check pensta-gram.” Said the illusion head. Amity pulled out her scroll, and opened the app. The most liked topic of the day was the video delivering the final blow to the Gildersnake, her eyes widened. Unbeknownst to her, Edric had filmed it, posting it soon after, The construction head stepped forward, “I have sent a group of our top members to start repairing your manor. Odalia and Alador are already there overseeing the project. Would you like a lift back to---” Amity shook her head, “No, I think I’m going to spend the night here. Would you however be so kind to deliver word to my father though?” The burly creature nodded in approval, “It would be my pleasure Lady Blight.” 

The Next Morning

Luz struggled, working her way into her ceremonial robe. “I’m surprised they didn’t postpone the ceremony given everything that has happened.” Camila said, helping Luz. “Please, murderous monsters are almost a weekly occurrence around here.: Eda stated, grabbing the cap and handing it to Luz, who placed it on her head. She looked at herself in the mirror, when Amity entered looking at Luz. “Something’s missing…” Amity declared, walking up to Luz. Luz looked down at her robe, “What?” She asked, confused. Amity reached out, attaching the object to the front of the gown. The TOP STUDENT badge stood out among the black fabric, Luz leaned forward giving Amity a small peck on the cheek. Willow and Gus entered the room, “Guys, we better get going. We don’t want to be late!” Gus chided them. The four laughed as they headed towards the door, Willow smirking, glancing over at Luz. “I can’t wait to hear your speech, I bet it’s going to knock everyone’s socks off.” Luz stopped, eyes widening. With everything that had happened, she had forgotten to even bother writing one. Amity shot a look at Luz, realizing what the look on her face meant. “Oh Mierda!” she shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, thats pretty much the end for the series, i may do one more little one off, but who knows...


End file.
